minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
JakandDaxter Mod
The JakandDaxter mod is an expansive mod, adding many elements from the iconic PlayStation series. It adds items, mobs, and structures all from the games. =Items= Eco Eco is the main energy source of all life. There are 4 colored ecos and 2 Misc. Ecos. For colored ecos, they spawn randomly like mobs in a world and you walk into them to get the effects. Misc. Ecos drop from mobs and you use them for crafting or right click to fill your meters. Red Eco Red Eco, like all colored ecos is found everywhere. But red Eco has a tendency to appear near lava, fire, and heat-based biomes. Touching red Eco gives you strength 2 for 20 seconds. Blue Eco Blue Eco appears commonly in cold biomes and plaines biomes. It gives Speed 2 and Haste 3 for 20 seconds. Green Eco Green Eco comes in 2 forms, big orbs and small orbs. It is common everywhere, but the larger orbs are less common than small ones. Small Orbs Small orbs heal 3 damage and commonly spawn in groups of 3's. Large Orbs Large orbs heal 15 hearts (in case you have health boost or another mod which boosts health.) And gives regen 2 for 7 seconds. Yellow Eco Yellow Eco allows you to shoot a yellow fireball by punching every 2 seconds. The fireball does 4 damage and homes in on enemies, but cannot completely change direction. Dark Eco Dark Eco is arguably the most evil and is by far the most dangerous eco ever. Like Light Eco, you have a meter in your inventory which can be filled with dark Eco by right clicking with it. It appears in the orbs mentioned above and in large pools. Orbs It takes 60 orbs to fill you meter. Once said meter is full you get Strength 3, Regen 1, Resistance 2, and Night Vision, all for 30 seconds. After that the meter is drained. Pools Pools are not good, and are extremely dangerous. They have the same spawn habits as lakes, but 1/4 the spawn rate. When inside Dark Eco pools you get instant damage for 5 hearts every second, unaffected by defense. Light Eco Light Eco is the exact opposite of Dark Eco. It does not come in pools and is dropped at 1/3 of the rate of Dark Eco. Unlike Dark Eco it only takes 10 orbs to fill the meter and there are 4 abilities. When the meter is full, press the X button and 4 abilities appear. Then you can select one and have 1 of 4 abilities. Light Slow Motion All mobs, particles and players within 30 blocks of you move at 1/2 speed. Players also get mining fatigue 2. The effect lasts for 15 seconds. Light Shield You get invulnerability for as long as you press shift. You can have this invincibility for a total of 15 seconds. Light Wings You can jump 2 blocks high and triple jump for 30 seconds. Also, after a full triple jump, you can keep jumping to slow your fall. Light Heal Light Heal fully heals you and gives regen 3 for 15 seconds. However this drains the Dark Eco meter.